


Утро понедельника

by PookieAuthor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieAuthor/pseuds/PookieAuthor
Summary: Я ждал тебя каждый день, теряясь в круговороте бесконечности.Я буду ждать тебя завтра, даже если завтра не настанет.





	Утро понедельника

Карл открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг. Солнце настойчиво било в окна, проникая сквозь плотные бордовые шторы, из-за чего вся комната окрашивалась в красный цвет.

Странно. Обычно он просыпался в полумраке, эта мысль заставила его окончательно проснуться и посмотреть на время.

**9:24**

Через полчаса он должен быть уже на работе. 

Парень тут же вскочил с кровати и принялся натягивать штаны, попутно приводя постель в более-менее божеский вид. И зачем ему одному такая большая кровать? На то, чтобы ее заправить, можно было убить целый час. Почистив зубы, он прошел на кухню и по привычке включил кофеварку. И только когда Карл понял, что ему и так влетит за опоздание, он выдернул шнур обратно из розетки. Купит кофе по дороге. 

Выскочил из дома Граймс только в начале одиннадцатого. Он был удивлен, что на его сообщение с извинениями за опоздание никто не ответил, хотя смена уже началась. 

На улице стояла невероятная жара, а он, как дурак, зачем-то надел куртку. Только вроде вчера был дождь, как погода могла так резко измениться? Но, несмотря на это обстоятельство, парень понимал, что отлично выспался сегодня. Ему так не хватало этого в последнее время, а ведь когда организму удается выспаться, то все эти проблемы, что волновали тебя вчера, на следующий день казались не такими уж и значительными. Получается, что сон можно было считать вполне себе неплохим лекарством от стресса. 

Карл брал кофе в одной и той же лавке по пути на работу. Она принадлежала пожилому мужчине, который много лет назад ушел из крупной компании и на все сбережения купил маленький бизнес, представляющий из себя торговую тележку с кофемашиной. Дело хоть и не приносило много прибыли, но делало старика Моргана по-настоящему счастливым: он просто продавал кофе и делал жизнь людей с утра чуточку лучше. Карл не так хорошо знал его, но так как городок у них был совсем небольшой, некоторые факты о местных жителях были у всех на слуху. 

Подходя ближе, Граймс заметил мужчину, который стоял около кофейной лавки.

— Здравствуй, Карл, поздновато сегодня, тебе как обычно? — улыбнулся ему старик Морган, ставя стаканчик на подставку, чтобы налить Флэт Уайт*.

— Будь добр, — кивнул парень и улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

Он хотел было расплатиться, но внезапно обнаружил, что забыл кошелек дома. День не задался с самого утра.

— Черт, кажется, я забыл бумажник, — виновато произнес Граймс, демонстративно хлопая по карманам. 

— Это за мой счет, — рядом возник мужчина, все это время не сводивший с Карла взгляда, — и добавь карамельный сироп, пожалуйста, — он протянул пару купюр, — сдачу оставь себе. 

— Это совсем необязательно, — удивился такому поступку Граймс, — и с чего Вы решили, что мне нравится карамельный сироп? 

— А что, не нравится? 

— Нравится.

— Ну, тогда считай это за интуицию, — подмигнул незнакомец и протянул ему кружку ароматного кофе. — Держи, у всех бывают неудачные дни. 

Парень взял стакан и хотел было что-то ответить, но вспомнив, что и так опаздывает, кинул напоследок короткое «спасибо» и побежал на работу.

Граймс работал помощником флориста в одной цветочной лавке, которой заправляла бойкая женщина по имени Маргарет. После окончания школы у Карла не хватало денег, чтобы самостоятельно оплатить образование, а идти на специальность, которую выбрали родители, он попросту не собирался. У них вообще были довольно напряженные отношения, и сразу после окончания старшей школы, парень, долго не думая, съехал из родительского дома. Снимать жилье в крупном городе удовольствие не из дешевых, тем более, если у тебя нет образования, чтобы устроиться на хорошую должность. Поэтому Граймс принял решение временно перебраться в пригород, где цена за квартиру не превышает восьмисот долларов в месяц. С работой в маленьких городах часто была напряженка, из-за чего многим наоборот приходилось переезжать в мегаполис, но Карла это не пугало, он был готов к любой, даже самой пыльной работе. Перед тем, как устроиться в цветочную лавку, Граймс сменил много мест: мыл посуду, раздавал листовки, подрабатывал курьером. Однажды он доставлял заказ в цветочный магазин «Margaret's Flowers», где разговорился с хозяйкой. Она как раз находилась в поиске человека на подмогу и предложила Карлу попробовать свои силы. Маргарет обучила его многому: оформлению букетов, композиций, работе на кассовом аппарате, и со временем Граймс устроился на полную ставку. С того дня жизнь начала потихоньку налаживаться. 

Как только Карл зашел в магазин, то сразу заметил, что что-то изменилось. 

— Извини, проспал, — сразу же извинился он, — давно у нас новая вывеска? 

Маргарет бегала туда сюда, обслуживая покупателей, и Карл, надев фирменный фартук и козырек, поспешил к ней присоединиться. В следующее мгновение взгляд его упал на новую стойку, которой буквально вчера еще не было.

— А, делала заказ еще в прошлом месяце, и вот доставили вчера, ты уже ушел, — пробивая покупку, пожала плечами женщина.

— Так могла бы позвонить, я бы вернулся, — парень заворачивал букет роз в бумагу, чтобы те не помялись, — помог бы все разобрать. 

— Да там все «под ключ» было, привезли да поставили, не забивай голову, — отмахнулась она и принялась обслуживать следующего покупателя. — Нужно еще желтые лилии из холодильника принести и белые розы.

Парень, кивнув, направился на склад. 

День тянулся медленно, основной поток покупателей закончился уже к полудню, и Граймс, заняв пятнадцать баксов у Маргарет, отпросился на обед, чтобы перекусить. А когда смена закончилась, Карл вписал последний пробитый чек в накладную и начал убирать помещение перед закрытием. 

— Слушай, Мардж, я хотел тебе рассказать об одной классной штуке, — поставив в кладовку щетку с совком, сказал Граймс, — я могу создать нам аккаунт в ICQ, будем принимать заказы онлайн. Я могу их разносить после обеда, если ты не против. 

— Идея-то хорошая, — грустно улыбнулась начальница, — но, думаю, в нашей глухомани это не пойдет.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Можно же просто попробовать.

— Карл, я поощряю твою инициативность, ты парень умный, но сам же понимаешь, что у нас не любят всякие инновации. Заморочишься только.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами парень.

— Не расстраивайся, — приободряюще погладила его по спине Маргарет, — иди лучше домой, ты сегодня хорошо поработал. 

Когда Граймс вернулся домой, то сразу направился к холодильнику, чтобы сообразить что-нибудь на ужин. Включив на кухне свет, он увидел флаер «HungryHarry», который был прикреплен к холодильнику магнитом. 

— Комбо обед всего за девять девяносто девять… — вслух прочел парень, беря купон в руки.

Собственно, ему и так было лень что-то готовить, да и предложение казалось заманчивым. Оставалось найти бумажник и бежать успевать на акцию, но он уже обшарил все карманы штанов и никак не мог понять, куда мог его деть. Обычно Граймс таскал кошелек в рюкзаке, но раз его там не было, получается, парень зачем-то его выложил. После продолжительных поисков, он наконец нашел то, что искал в тумбочке возле кровати. Карл положил флаер в рюкзак, схватил ключи с крючка в прихожей и вышел из квартиры. 

Зайдя в кафе, парень прошел за свой любимый столик и сделал заказ. Спустя пару минут его внимание привлек звук дверного колокольчика, и, посмотрев на дверь, он увидел того самого мужчину, который с утра заплатил за его кофе. Тот прошел через весь зал к кассе, сделал заказ и затем уселся прямо напротив Граймса. 

— Эм, — замялся парень, — тут занято, — неуверенно произнес он. 

— Стол-то большой, — пожал плечами мужчина, — поместимся как-нибудь. 

— Вокруг много свободных столиков, — Карл оглядел помещение.

— Я люблю сидеть именно здесь.

— Между прочим, я всегда тут сижу и ни разу вас не видел. 

— Со мной можно и на «ты», — улыбнулся ему незнакомец, — и я не вижу на этом столике твоего имени. 

Граймс фыркнул. 

— Ваш Гранд Чизбургер, салат и газировка, — официантка поставила перед Карлом один поднос, чем отвлекла его от едкого ответа в сторону мужчины, — ваш картофель по-деревенски, — девушка протянула второй поднос Диксону, — Спайси Санта-Фе будет готов через минут десять.

— Дэрил, — представился мужчина, как только официантка отошла от их столика, — Дэрил Диксон, — он протянул руку.

Карл поначалу опешил, но все же протянул руку в ответ. 

— Карл Граймс. 

— Я вырос в этих местах и могу поклясться, ты не похож на местного. Давно ты здесь? Ну, в смысле, в Сильвер Поинт.

— Где-то полгода, может больше, — пожал плечами парень. 

— О, свежая кровь, — усмехнулся Диксон, — и как тебе эта дыра?

— Ну, ты уже сам ответил на свой вопрос.

Дэрил засмеялся. 

— Не, на самом деле все не так уж и плохо, везде есть свои недостатки. Вот сам, например, откуда будешь? 

— Из Нэшвилла.

— Уу, терпеть не могу кантри, уже минус очко, — поежился Дэрил, — ой, надеюсь, я не задел твои глубокие патриотические чувства? — мужчина вытянул перед собой руки, — нет-нет, только не говори, что если я загляну под стол, на твоих ногах будут ковбойские сапоги.

— Значит, ты сел за мой стол, — Граймс выпрямился и заговорил голосом Дона Корлеоне, — и даже не проявляешь ко мне уважения. 

— Так, мы же вроде уже решили, что стол не твой, — поспешил поправить его мужчина.

Карл засмеялся. Что-то было в этом Дэриле Диксоне особенное, но Граймс не мог понять, что именно. Они просидели в кафе около трех часов, болтая обо всем на свете, и парень не помнил, когда в последний раз так долго с кем-то разговаривал. 

Решив, что уже поздно, а завтра предстоял тяжелый будний день, Дэрил, взяв у Карла десятидолларовую купюру и флаер, направился к кассе.

— Даже представить не могу, как ты справляешься, — сочувственно покачал головой мужчина, — вижу, в хорошем настроении сегодня? — он кивнул на Карла, который все еще сидел за столиком. 

— Да, лучше чем обычно, — согласился Дэрил, — так, у нас тут комбо, — горько усмехнувшись, он положил десятку, которую дал ему Карл, и доложил сверху пять долларов, — и за Санта-Фе с картошкой, — положив еще десять баксов, Диксон поспешил вернуться за столик.

Они с Граймсом поговорили еще немного и отправились по домам.

Карлу казалось, что такое бывает разве что в кино. Ему никогда не было настолько комфортно с человеком, да у него никогда даже лучшего друга не было. Нет, конечно, в школе он общался с парой ребят, но лишь для того, чтобы не сидеть на ланче в столовой в полном одиночестве. Не сказать, что он нуждался в этом общении, все равно большую часть времени Граймса предпочитал проводить дома, но этот Диксон… Карла будто тянуло к нему. Спроси его, что именно ему нравилось в Дэриле, он бы не смог назвать что-то конкретное. 

После того ужина они стали каждый вечер встречаться за этим самым столиком, чтобы поделиться друг с другом произошедшим за день. Граймс и сам не заметил, как каждое утро, просыпаясь, начал улыбаться сообщениям от мужчины, который желал ему удачного дня. Диксон подвозил его до работы, и хотя пройти было совсем ничего, Карл не отказывался, ведь даже эти пять минут вместе с Дэрилом заставляли его сердце биться чаще. 

Если быть честным, то парень не считал себя настолько интересным собеседником, каким его видел мужчина, но тот всегда смотрел на него так, будто ничего увлекательнее рассказов Граймса не существовало, и каждый раз искренне смеялся над его шутками. В общем, за такое короткое время жизнь Карла сильно изменилась, и если сначала Сильвер Поинт показался Карлу тем еще тухлым местечком, то с каждым днем, проведенным здесь с Диксоном, он все больше убеждался, что перебраться сюда было самым верным решением в его жизни.

Их роман закрутился быстро. Как говорят обычно о таком? Любовь с первого взгляда? Наваждение? Мужчина будто понимал его с полуслова, и уже через полтора месяца общения Граймс пригласил его к себе после ужина. Жаль, что его родители никогда не смогут искренне порадоваться счастью единственного сына. Он держал на них обиду все последние года, и только сейчас, кажется, начал ее отпускать. В конце концов, если бы он не пережил все то, через что ему пришлось пройти, он бы никогда не встретил Дэрила. 

Когда Карл признался матери и отцу в том, что он гей, они не стали воспринимать его слова всерьез. В их семье никогда не поднималась тема отношения к подобному, может, именно по этой причине, когда Граймс осознал свою сексуальность, он искренне решил, что они смогут его принять таким, какой он есть. Но с тех пор все становилось только хуже. Домашние аресты, нелепое сводничество с дочерьми друзей семьи, церковь — сейчас парень вспоминает об этом с содроганием. Нет, они никогда напрямую не отказывались от него, и уж тем более не били, но то, как они стали смотреть на него, как следить за каждым его шагом… Они перестали видеть в нем любимого сына, замечая лишь его «недостаток». В конечном итоге все, что делал Карл обесценивалось, а все амбиции пресекались на корню. В их глазах он стал ничего не смыслящим, запутавшимся мальчишкой, за которым нужен был глаз да глаз. Именно поэтому они не поддержали его решение поступать на архитектора, пророча парню карьеру в экономической сфере. 

Ему удалось прожить в этом аду остаток средней школы и старшие классы, и единственное, о чем он мечтал каждый день — свалить подальше из родного дома, где близкие душили его, называя это любовью и действиями во благо его же самого. 

За время взросления Карл так и не познал, что такое отношения, до встречи с Дэрилом он и не целовался вовсе, так как за годы давления со стороны родителей он превратился в настолько неуверенного в себе человека, что помаши перед ним табличкой «ты мне нравишься», он бы подумал, что это адресовано кому угодно, но только не ему. 

С Диксоном он наконец почувствовал себя нужным. И хотя Граймс понятия не имел, как должны развиваться отношения между двумя влюбленными людьми, он почему-то был уверен: то, что происходило между ними, было правильным. Парень не мог поверить, что найдет свое счастье в крохотном городе, население которого не превышало и десяти тысяч человек.

***

Диксон с Карлом шли из кинотеатра, в котором шел показ ленты «Психо» Хичкока и решили прогуляться пешком до дома. По дороге они начали вспоминать всех маньяков прошлого столетия и каким-то образом перешли к обсуждению темы экзорцизма, споря о том, бывает ли такое или это просто расстройство психики человека. 

— Дэрил! Карл! 

Оба обернулись на зов. На противоположной стороне дороги стояла пара и махала им руками, подзывая к себе. 

— Привет, — натянуто улыбнулся им Диксон, явно не готовый к внезапной встрече. 

— Мы знакомы? — нахмурился парень, не до конца понимая, откуда эти двое знали, как его зовут. 

Было видно, что пара растерялась, не зная, что ответить. 

— Прости, это я им все уши прожужжал, — виновато произнес Дэрил, — надо было вас раньше познакомить. Это мои друзья, — он по очереди указал на женщину, — Эбигейл, — и на мужчину, — Арни.

— Значит, своим друзьям ты обо мне рассказываешь, а мне даже ни разу о них не упомянул, — демонстративно уперев руки в бока, возмутился Граймс, но затем переключил внимание на новых знакомых, — очень приятно. Все, что говорил обо мне этот тип — ложь и клевета. 

Эбигейл с Арни рассмеялись. 

Все вместе они решили выпить чашечку кофе в пекарне неподалеку, и так как на улице было тепло, уселись прямо на открытой террасе. Карл все еще не мог поверить, что Дэрил скрывал от него своих друзей. За все время, что они были вместе, Диксон все свободное время проводил с ним, даже по телефону созванивался только по работе. Это и казалось Карлу странным, потому что, судя по тому, как друзья между собой общались, можно было сделать вывод, что они очень близки. 

Как оказалось, у Арни была своя строительная фирма, которая занималась реставрацией фасадов зданий и облагораживанием придомовых территорий. Он рассказывал о своих удачных проектах, показывая фотографии и чертежи на телефоне, и Карл ему завидовал, ведь это было близко к тому, чем сам он всегда хотел заниматься. Парню было интересно послушать про этапы сдачи проекта, про вредных заказчиков, про казусы, которые случались у их бригады. 

— Дэрил, — пока Карл с Арни были увлечены беседой друг с другом, Эбигейл взяла за руку Диксона, чем привлекла его внимание, — ты совсем отдалился от всех, — она говорила тихо, чтобы никто не мог услышать, — Кейтлин, Сара, Эммет, мы все очень беспокоимся о тебе. Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на нашу помощь, да ведь? 

Дэрил кивнул. 

— Ты выглядишь очень уставшим, может, зайдешь как-нибудь на выходных? Выпьем, поговорим, расскажешь обо всем. Нельзя через такое проходить одному. 

— Я в порядке, — твердо ответил Диксон, — правда. Я бы с радостью, но сама понимаешь… На это нет времени, я стараюсь держать все под контролем. 

— Нужно давать себе отдых. Живя в таком темпе, можно запросто перегореть.

— Ага, а потом что-нибудь случится, и меня не будет рядом, — скрестив руки на груди ответил мужчина, — как мне потом жить с этим? Тем более, прецедент уже был, и все мы помним, чем это все закончилось. Я такого больше не допущу. 

Женщина поджала губы и кивнула. 

— Хорошо, Дэрил, делай то, что считаешь нужным, — она переключила взгляд на мужа, — ну и о чем болтаете, вы оба? Нам тоже интересно послушать. 

Диксон следом включился в общий разговор.

***

На третий месяц отношений они решили съехаться, да Дэрил и так почти поселился в доме Граймса. Сам же Диксон жил, по его словам, в клоповнике, куда даже стыдно было привести гостей, а так как квартира Карла спокойно могла вместить в себя двоих человек, он любезно предложил Дэрилу переехать к нему. 

После работы Карлу пришлось самому добираться до дома, так как у Дэрила внезапно появились неотложные дела. Но когда, приближаясь к подъезду, парень поднял глаза на окна, то с удивлением отметил, что в них горел свет. 

— Дэрил? — осторожно приоткрывая дверь, спросил Граймс, — ты дома? 

— Да, малыш, я на кухне, — послышался знакомый голос.

Парень оставил рюкзак в прихожей и направился к Диксону. 

— Так, а сейчас какой повод? — Карл скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе смотрел на Дэрила. 

— Пять месяцев с нашей первой встречи, — радостно ответил Дэрил, разливая пиво по бокалам, — садись, мясной рулет почти готов, — мужчина подошел к Карлу и чмокнул его в губы, — как отработал? 

— Ты каждый месяц отмечать собираешься? — усмехнулся Граймс, — так же нечестно, я тебе ничего не купил, — расстроенно протянул парень, садясь за обеденный стол. 

— Тебе и не нужно, я просто хотел, чтобы этот вечер прошел по-особенному, — Диксон вернулся к сервировке стола, — я что, не могу просто тебя порадовать? 

— Можешь, — заулыбался Карл, — да и кто откажется от такого зрелища, Дэрил Диксон и в фартуке, — парень прыснул со смеха. 

На самом деле, Карл не переставал удивляться тому, каким заботливым и нежным был Дэрил. Все эти его сюрпризы, подарки без повода, то, как он всегда старался коснуться или поцеловать Граймса, заставляли последнего чувствовать себя по-настоящему любимым. Это были его первые отношения, и он даже предположить не мог, что все может сложиться настолько идеально.

***

Дэрил был уже в машине, пока Граймс все никак не мог собраться на работу. Мужчина взглянул на часы и понял, что если парень сейчас же не выйдет из дома, то они вдвоем опоздают. Он даже посигналил, чтобы поторопить Карла, и через минуту увидел, как тот выбежал из подъезда. 

— Прости, — было первое, что сказал парень, усаживаясь на переднее сидение. 

— Пристегнись.

— А, да, — спохватился Граймс и принялся натягивать ремень безопасности. 

— Все в порядке? — настороженно спросил Диксон, видя некую растерянность Карла.

— А? — переспросил он, — да, все в порядке, просто не с той ноги встал, — наконец, пристегнувшись, Граймс сел прямо. 

— Бывает. 

— Блин, — хлопнул себя по лбу парень, — кажется, я дверь забыл закрыть. 

— Уверен? Ключи где? 

Карл принялся искать ключи и нашел их в заднем кармане джинс. 

— Да наверняка закрыл, — увидев связку ключей, попытался успокоить его мужчина, — все нормально, малыш, хочешь, я схожу проверю? 

— Я сам, — Карл принялся отстегивать ремень обратно, — езжай без меня.

— Никуда я без тебя не поеду.

— Ты же опоздаешь совсем.

— Вот если бы меньше болтал, уже бы сто раз вернуться успел.

— Не ворчи, — Граймс закатил глаза и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Дэрила перед тем, как побежать обратно домой.

***

— Карл, — мужчина ворвался на кухню, — чем это пахнет? Карл!

Ничего не понимающий парень пришел на крик Дэрила.

— Ты чего орешь? — спросил он и тут же принюхался, — что-то сгорело? 

— Это я тебя хотел спросить! — Дэрил снял сковородку с плиты и поставил в раковину под струю холодной воды. — Поужинали, называется, — с досадой сказал мужчина. 

— А я-то тут причем? — удивился парень. 

— Как причем? Ты же у нас сегодня карри с курицей делаешь, весь вечер у плиты простоял. 

— Я? — Граймс указал пальцем сам на себя. 

— Ты! 

— Диксон, ты чего, перегрелся что ли? 

И тут до Дэрила наконец дошло, в чем дело. Он подошел к Карлу и взял его лицо в свои ладони. 

— Ты чего? — насторожился Граймс.

— Ты как? Как себя чувствуешь? — обеспокоено спросил мужчина, заглядывая парню в глаза.

— Э, нормально? — Карл смотрел на него как на ненормального.

— Голова не болит? 

— С чего бы это? — парень сделал шаг назад, — это ты у нас, походу, головой ударился. 

— Блин, малыш, прости, — мужчина подошел ближе и прижал его к себе, — прости меня, на работе совсем завал, все из головы вылетает, — он уткнулся лицом в плечо Карла. 

— Эй, ты чего, — Граймс погладил его по спине, — все же нормально. Может тебе прилечь? М? 

Диксон замотал головой. 

— Еще же время детское, мы даже не ужинали, — мужчина перевел взгляд на испорченное блюдо в раковине, — может, закажем чего-нибудь? 

— Давай, — согласился Карл, — только на этот раз я выбираю. 

Карл с каждым днем становился все более рассеянным. Он сам не понимал, что с ним происходило. На работе то и дело путал заказы, пробивал не те чеки, из-за чего Маргарет даже отправила его в принудительный отпуск на пару дней, чтобы он выспался и пришел в себя. Дэрил тоже решил взять отпуск, и они пару дней просто валялись дома.

***

— ... и, короче, я думаю, что мог бы взять курсы-онлайн. Если все буду проходить быстро, то можно вообще хорошо сэкономить. Только придется с работой что-то делать. 

— Ты можешь и не работать, — пожал плечами Диксон, откусывая кусок от сэндвича, — мы же не так много тратим, моей зарплаты хватит. Так что давай, учись, пока хочется. 

Они сидели на кухне и завтракали, обсуждая дальнейшие планы. Парень смотрел в окно, наблюдая за соседским псом, который бегал за мячом.

— Карл? 

— А? 

— Я говорю, записывайся на курсы, все потянем. 

— Ты о чем? Какие курсы?

***

Граймса мучили головные боли второй день подряд. Никакие анальгетики не помогали, из-за мигрени парень даже не мог нормально спать. На третий день Карл не смог даже подняться с кровати, чтобы позавтракать.

— Эй, малыш, — Дэрил присел на кровать и провел рукой по волосам парня, — кушать хочешь? Я принес омлет и пару бутербродов. 

— Неа, — промычал парень.

— Как же мне тебе помочь... — скорее сам себя спросил Диксон, — я оставлю на столике рядом, если вдруг захочешь перекусить, ладно? — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Граймса в макушку. 

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Карл.

Когда мужчина вернулся домой из аптеки, он направился в спальню, чтобы проверить Граймса. Он боялся выдать свое присутствие, поэтому тихо зашел внутрь, не решаясь заговорить первым. Как оказалось, парень не спал. 

— Привет, — сказал Карл, увидев мужчину, — тебя так долго не было, — он протянул руки.

— Прости, нужно было съездить кое куда, — облегченно выдохнув, Дэрил скинул с себя ветровку и лег в кровать, прижимая парня к себе, — как твоя голова? 

— Спать хочу... Но не хотел засыпать без тебя, — Карл прижимался всем телом к Диксону.

Дэрил посмотрел на часы.

**17:46**

— Хочешь, ляжем сейчас? 

— А ты тоже хочешь спать? — парень поднял взгляд на мужчину. 

— С тобой хочу, — прошептал Диксон.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — Граймс устроился поудобнее, обнимая мужчину, — пожалуйста.

И Дэрил начал рассказывать о том, что сейчас очень много нововведений на работе, которые нужно регламентировать и донести до всего персонала. Мужчина работал на крупном предприятии, которое специализировалось на производстве рентгеновской аппаратуры. Диксон начинал там еще будучи совсем юным и смог дорасти до руководителя цеха. В этом году на заводе заменяли почти все оборудование, из-за чего приходилось работать вдвое больше, обучаясь на новых машинах. Но, несмотря на тяжелые времена, Дэрил не мог позволить себе сейчас уволиться, так как каждая копейка была на счету. 

— … и значит стоят у меня эти две махины и нихрена не фурычат, — всплеснул руками Диксон, — а как их починить — хрен знает. Новые инструкции еще не выдали даже. 

— Ого, — из последних сил стараясь не уснуть, произнес Карл, — Ди, я правда очень устал, может завтра договорим?

— Конечно, конечно, там просто еще такой момент произошел с Николсоном, — Дэрил затараторил, — прикинь, этот идиот че удумал? — мужчина привлекал внимание Карла, — решил уволиться, а ему до пенсии пару лет осталось, — он эмоционально всплеснул головой, — идиот же, правда, малыш? — усмехнулся Дэрил, но Карл молчал. — Малыш? — повторил он чуть громче, но Граймс никак не отреагировал. 

И тогда Дэрил больше не мог сдерживать слез. 

— Почему? — повторил он несколько раз подряд, — почему так мало? Ведь все было так хорошо. Мы же были так счастливы, куда же ты, — он провел рукой по голове парня, — почему ты снова уходишь от меня, — он опустил голову на грудь Карла, чтобы слышать его дыхание, — останься со мной. Пожалуйста, останься. Я больше так не могу. Не могу, понимаешь? Я не готов потерять тебя еще раз. Не готов, слышишь? — его голос надломился от досады, — почему ты не можешь просто остаться?

Но Карл спал и не слышал его. 

Пролежав с Граймсом еще около часа, Дэрил попытался взять себя в руки. Он сел на кровать и протер глаза. 

— Соберись, — сказал он сам себе, — соберись, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — ты должен, — кивнув, мужчина встал и вытащил пустую сумку из под кровати. 

Он опустошил весь ящик, в котором находились его вещи, забрал все принадлежности из ванной, включая зубную щетку. Диксон прошелся по всему дому, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали. Остановившись около холодильника, мужчина пододвинул стул ближе к кухонному гарнитуру и забрался на него. Сверху навесного шкафчика пылилась стопка фальшивых флаеров, и, вытащив один из них, Дэрил прикрепил его магнитом на холодильник. 

Он вернулся в спальню. Подхватив рюкзак Граймса с пола, мужчина принялся искать в нем бумажник, чтобы спрятать в тумбочке. Убедившись, что все находится на своих местах, он опустился на колени возле кровати.

— Прости, — он сжал руку парня, — прости, я наговорил глупостей. Ты не виноват, я знаю. И я не сдамся, слышишь? Никогда, — он потянулся, чтобы напоследок поцеловать Карла, — я люблю тебя.

***

Первый тревожный звонок прозвучал пять лет назад, когда Карлу было двадцать три. Все начиналось примерно так же: рассеянность, забывчивость, резкие перепады настроения, головные боли. Сперва они списали это на хроническую усталость, но чем больше времени проходило, тем хуже становилось парню. Через пару месяцев Дэрил все-таки уговорил Граймса сходить на прием к врачу, и с тех пор началась бесконечная череда докторов различных категорий, званий, поездок в клиники на всех концах штата, но никто не мог поставить точный диагноз, ссылаясь, то на фиксационную амнезию, то на одну из форм болезни Альцгеймера. Но возраст Карла, а также отсутствие в его жизни каких-либо травмирующих происшествий, зависимостей, ставили врачей в тупик. 

Первый год Карлу удавалось большую часть времени проводить в сознании. Он понимал, что болен, но ни за что не собирался сдаваться. Родителям звонить он отказался, не желая видеть их показную жалость и заботу. Диксону и так приходилось нелегко, и Карл не хотел, чтобы мужчина столкнулся еще и с предубеждениями и нравоучениями. Парень знал, что они обвинят во всем его образ жизни.

Перед тем как встать на учет, Граймс подписал бумаги, дающие право Дэрилу распоряжаться всем его имуществом, а также представлять его интересы.

Проблема была в том, что никто из местных докторов не хотел брать его в свое отделение под личный контроль. Все из-за того, что никто не хотел брать ответственность за пациента, диагноз которого был не установлен. Грубо говоря, если ты подписываешься на амбулаторное лечение, то соглашаешься принимать полный перечень лекарств, который тебе назначит лечащий врач по регламенту, но какую бы терапию Карл не начинал, у него проявлялись побочные симптомы. Было ясно, что курс необходимо скорректировать, но так как пациент был нестандартный, никто не знал, что именно отменять или добавлять. Все утыкалось в регламент. По итогу за полтора года Граймс совершенно угас. От одних лекарств он мог проспать весь день, от других неделями его мучила бессонница. Парень даже перестал нормально есть, полностью потеряв интерес к какой-либо жизнедеятельности. Провалов в памяти, возможно, и стало меньше, но видеть его в таком состоянии Диксон просто-напросто не мог. Как бы мужчина не пытался достучаться хоть до кого-нибудь, врачи лишь разводили руками. И вскоре энергичный жизнерадостный парень превратился в безжизненное серое создание.

О карьере речи уже и не было, Арни нашел нового помощника, и Карл не держал обиды, он понимал, что из-за его болезни никто не будет ставить собственное дело под удар. В один момент парень стал абсолютно бесполезным для этого мира и единственное, что поддерживало его на плаву — любовь Дэрила, который каждый день боролся за него.

Однажды Карл ошарашил Дэрила заявлением, что больше не хочет так жить. Он стал раздражительным, его могла вывести из себя любая, даже самая незначительная мелочь. Парень понимал, что это действие таблеток, которые блокируют некоторые процессы в его головном мозге, а когда Граймс не мог что-либо контролировать — он раздражался. Его бесило затуманенное сознание, он буквально злился на себя за то, что так медленно соображал. 

Карл начал умолять прекратить прием лекарств, и Дэрилу с каждым днем становилось все тяжелее убеждать его в том, что это было необходимо. Он и сам уже не видел смысла от подобного лечения, если Граймс чувствовал себя таким несчастным. Так им удалось прожить около двух лет, пока Карлу не исполнилось двадцать пять. Диксон ежедневно сидел на всех медицинских форумах, чтобы найти хоть какую-то лазейку, чтобы отказаться от приема таблеток, не открепляясь от врача. Но правила везде были одинаковые: отказываешься от лечения — берешь полную юридическую ответственность на себя. И если с Карлом что-нибудь случиться, то это так же окажется на совести Диксона. Мужчина не боялся ни законов, ни правил. Единственное, что его волновало, это сам Карл, а точнее то, куда болезнь будет прогрессировать дальше. Но когда однажды утром Граймс пытался покончить с собой, Дэрил согласился отменить терапию.

С того момента прошло еще три года, за которые они пережили слишком много. Поначалу Карл пошел на поправку, к нему вернулся аппетит, он набирал обратно в весе и даже стал просыпаться в хорошем настроении. Но счастье продлилось недолго, через пару месяцев вернулись прежние симптомы, и парень снова начал выпадать из реальности. 

В какой-то момент Карл просто не вернулся. 

_— Кто ты и что ты делаешь у меня дома? — крик Граймса разбудил спящего Дэрила._

_— Карл, детка, это я, — как можно спокойнее произнес Диксон, — Дэрил. Мы живем вместе. Ты снова забыл._

_— Я понятия не имею, кто ты нахрен такой! Я вызываю полицию, — Граймс схватил телефон._

_— Стой, ты Карл, Карл Граймс, тебе двадцать пять лет, ты из Нэшвилла, переехал сюда семь лет назад, когда сбежал от родителей. Мы вместе уже больше пяти лет, малыш, и мы любим друг друга._

_— Что за фигню ты несешь? Убирайся из моего дома!_

_— Но это наш дом, — Дэрил обвел руками помещение вокруг, — посмотри, тут повсюду мои вещи._

_— Слушай, — Карл отошел к двери, — я не знаю, мужик, что ты принял, но советую тебе сейчас же убраться отсюда, иначе через пару минут тут будут копы.  
_  
В тот день Дэрил решил отступить. С копами связываться было не самым лучшим решением. Кто бы позаботился о Граймсе, если бы Дэрилу запретили приближаться к нему. А если бы еще всплыло то, что парень невменяем, то его могли запихать в стационар, а такое нельзя было допускать.

Но как бы Дэрил не ждал, что Карл вспомнит его, чуда не происходило, и это были самые трудные три месяца в жизни Диксона. Если последние два года ему было тяжело вместе с Граймсом, то без него было еще хуже. Он незаметно следил за парнем, беседуя со всеми, с кем тот общался. Дэрилу удалось установить, что Граймс воспринимает окружающую действительность далеким прошлым, будто ему снова девятнадцать лет и полгода назад он только перебрался в Сильвер Поинт. Дэрила, друзей, то, что он работал архитектором в фирме Арни и все последние года своей жизни парень не помнил. 

По истечению нескольких месяцев, Карл, как в последствии это стал называть Дэрил, снова «обнулился». И на удивление мужчины он проснулся все в том же дне, как и в прошлый раз. Ему снова было девятнадцать, он был новеньким в городе и никого толком не знал. Но в этот раз Дэрил не смог оставаться в стороне и подстроил случайное знакомство с Граймсом на улице. Что самое интересное, парень охотно шел с ним на контакт. 

Обнуление происходило с регулярной периодичностью, но Диксон никак не мог понять закономерность, а именно, что на это влияло. Ему приходилось знакомиться с Граймсом каждый раз, когда тот откатывался вновь и вновь, в тот самый день. Иногда Карл держался две недели, а иногда мог прожить в нормальном функциональном состоянии до полугода. Их личный рекорд — семь месяцев. 

Дэрилу удалось убедить Маргарет снова взять Граймса на работу, несмотря на то, что у нее на то время подрабатывала студентка. Мужчина пообещал сделать в лавке ремонт за свой счет, включая замену вывески и внутреннюю отделку, если она попросит девушку уволиться по собственному желанию и будет подыгрывать Карлу каждый раз, когда он будет начинать все сначала. 

Со стариком Морганом было проще, так как все, что ему нужно было делать, это не говорить ничего лишнего, чтобы могло напугать паренька.

Друзья первое время пытались во всем помогать и поддерживать пару, но Диксон вскоре сам прекратил общение с ними. У него просто не хватало на это времени. Вся его жизнь сосредоточилась вокруг Граймса. Даже на работу он ходил только для того, чтобы быть способным оплачивать счета. Квартира, в которой они жили вместе, и которую признавал почему-то мозг Карла, теперь фактически принадлежала только ему, но арендную плату и всю документацию по ней вел Диксон. Сам же он снимал крохотную комнатушку в доме напротив, чтобы уходить туда во времена обострений. В этих крохотных тридцати квадратных ярдах студии находились все их совместно нажитые вещи, которые Дэрил перенес сюда три года назад, тут были и фотоальбомы, и сувениры с поездок, рисунки и макеты Карла, который тот успел сделать, когда они еще жили вместе. 

Конечно, Диксон хотел бы навсегда выйти из этой петли, в которой он раз за разом создавал для Граймса иллюзию жизни, но, если при этом нужно было расстаться с тем, кого он любил всем сердцем, он бы ни за что на это не согласился. Когда начинали проявляться симптомы и мужчина понимал, что вскоре парень снова обнулится, поначалу Дэрил срывался и приходил с рецептом в аптеку, желая купить эти чертовы таблетки, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь. 

Но он обещал. 

Обещал _ему_.

Карл, его Карл мог быть по-настоящему счастливым каждый божий день, даже не подразумевая о том, что болен. Не этого ли хотел для него Дэрил? Этот парень был для него всем, и мужчина был готов проходить через это вновь и вновь, даже если до конца жизни ему придется начинать все сначала и завоевывать его любовь.

И каждый раз, когда Граймс покидал его, Дэрил умирал изнутри, но не переставал надеяться, что однажды утром, стоя у кофейной лавки, он увидит тот самый теплый взгляд, который скажет ему о том, что Карл его узнал.

***

Дэрил ходил из угла в угол в своей студии, поглядывая на телефон. Сегодня было воскресенье, а обычно Карл, когда обновлялся по выходным, понимал, что ему не нужно идти на работу. Поэтому мужчина и нервничал, он не был уверен, что когда Карл проснется, то не будет снова ничего помнить, но всегда перестраховывался. Ведь если Граймс застанет его в своей постели и испугается, неизвестно сколько времени Диксону придется жить без него. 

Наступил вечер, и Карл так и не позвонил. 

На следующий день Дэрил уже с восьми утра был на привычном месте.

— Ты, наверное, единственный человек, появление которого не радует в столь раннее время, — запуская кофемашину, горько подметил Морган, — сейчас сделаем тебе крепкий кофе, парень, все будет хорошо, — он заливал молоко в специальный отсек, — если бы он знал, что ты для него делаешь... — старик сделал паузу, — ему очень повезло, что ты у него есть.

— Это мне повезло, он каждый раз позволяет мне его любить, — улыбнулся Дэрил и устремил свой взгляд в сторону, откуда обычно приходил Граймс.

The End

*Флэт уайт (англ. Flat white, «плоский белый») — кофейный напиток, родом из Австралии, придуманный в 1980-х годах. Готовится путём добавления нагретого паром молока с небольшим количеством пены (0,5 см) в двойную порцию эспрессо. 


End file.
